Without Words
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Untuk kamu, si Penguasa Hati.Dari seseorang yang seringkali mengikuti gerak sosokmu dari bayangan.Dari seseorang yang tak pernah terjamah dalam pandangmu.


Narutofanfic©Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Without Words**

Oleh Yukio Valerie

.

.

_Untuk kamu pria yang selalu kukagumi binar matanya sejak pertama kali aku menatapnya_.

.

Aku mungkin terlalu bodoh. Akulah pengkhayal tingkat dewa yang begitu lancang mengusir logikanya. Seharusnya, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tak perlu memandang kelam matamu, aku tak perlu mengagumi senyum tipismu, tak perlu memperhatikan setiap detail dari sosokmu yang saat ini semuanya justru berubah jadi candu. Tapi aku sulit menyangkal perasaanku, bahwa semenjak saat itu aku mulai mengagumimu.

"Sakura."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sebuah novel yang terbuka di pangkuanku. Di sampingku berdiri sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino –dan sebuah jus melon dalam genggamannya.

Ia duduk di sampingku dan mulai menyesap minumannya sembari menatap beberapa anak laki-laki yang asyik bermain basket yang berada tepat di depan kantin tempat aku dan Ino menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

"Sakura, bukankah itu Sasuke?"

_._

_._

_Untuk kamu pria berwajah oriental nan rupawan._

.

Aku menatapmu yang tengah melakukan _dribble_ menyusuri tepi lapangan. Memperhatikan setiap detail tubuhmu di balik balutan kemeja yang sudah basah oleh peluh. Mendengarkan decitan sepasang sepatumu saat beradu dengan permukaan lapangan. Pikiranku melayang.

Masih ingatkah kamu, saat masing-masing anak diminta memperkenalkan diri sebelum pelajaran pertama pada semester awal sebelum pelajaran dimulai? Saat tiba giliranmu dan semua pasang mata memperhatikanmu?

Tentu saja termasuk aku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak memerhatikanmu? Sosokmu sederhana tapi menyimpan banyak tanda tanya. Aku terkesima. Kamu memperkenalkan dirimu kepada semua sedangkan aku justru sibuk memandangi profilmu saat berbicara. Ekspresi wajahmu, gerak bibirmu, juga suara rendahmu.

Saat itu, perasaanku kepadamu hanya sebatas angin lalu. Yang kutahu, aku hanya mengagumimu. Tidak lebih. Layaknya seorang penggemar yang menyukai idolanya. Hanya seperti itu. Ya, sesederhana itu.

.

.

_Untuk kamu pria bermata tajam dan pemilik senyum menawan_.

.

Saat itu, aku tidak tahu mau menyebutnya hari menyebalkan atau menyenangkan. Di saat semua masih bersuka cita dan bersantai di rumah berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta di akhir pekan, aku harus menghadiri rapat _club_ di sekolah. Aku tidak sedang menggerutu. Sungguh. Malah sebaliknya, aku merasakan degup jantungku semakin cepat saat mengetahui aku harus menjemputmu di rumahmu.

**Aku malas bawa motor. Aku bareng kamu, ya?**

Hanya sebuah permintaan tanpa arti lewat satu pesan singkat. Namun, lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bersuka hati dan bersemangat layaknya mentari pagi.

Kita terjebak dalam percakapan kecil selama perjalanan. Astaga, aku tak pernah berpikir bisa duduk sedekat ini denganmu, dibonceng olehmu, dan merasakan aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Aroma yang sangat kusukai. Aku terus menatap punggungmu, juga rambutmu yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Ingin sekali tangan ini menyentuhnya, membelainya lembut dan merasakan sensasi menggelitik pada telapak tanganku.

"Sudah sampai."

Suaramu mengalun menggatikan deru mesin motor yang baru saja berhenti. Aku mengangguk dan bergegas turun. Menyusuri koridor yang tampak lengang. Berjalan bersisian denganmu dalam diam. Diam yang menyenangkan. Hanya berdua. Aku dan kamu.

"Kalian lama sekali sih."

Aku menghentikan langkah tepat di pintu masuk _club_. Membiarkanmu berjalan lebih dulu untuk menghampiri seorang gadis yang baru saja berseru. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat menyadari fakta bahwa sudah ada seseorang di sampingmu. Ironisnya, dia adalah temanku sendiri.

"Sakura, ngapain berdiri disitu? Rapat mau di mulai loh."

"Aa."

Kau tahu, rasanya hati ini seperti dicubit berkali-kali.

.

.

_Untuk kamu pria yang mampu membuat perasaan kagumku menjadi perasaan yang tak berlogika saat kutatap indah wajahnya, kurasakan lembut hatinya._

.

Berawal dari dibatalkannya rapat _club_ pagi itu, kita semua –aku, kamu, Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan Kiba memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari ini di gunung. Ah, sebenarnya itu semua adalah usul Kiba. Anak itu ngotot untuk memilih jalan-jalan ke gunung ketimbang ke pantai.

Hingga berakhirlah aku di sini. Duduk di belakang boncengan motorku, kembali menghirup aroma musk tubuhmu bercampur udara dingin pegunungan yang menyapu wajahku.

"Masukkan saja tanganmu ke saku jaketku."

"Eh?" Aku menatap belakang kepalanya yang tertutup helm hitam. Lalu sedikit menggeser kepalaku ke kiri dan melihat dua sosok yang juga berboncengan tepat di depan kami.

'_Tak apakah?' _berbagai perasaan mulai berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Seolah tahu kerisauanku, kamu kembali berucap.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Retina mataku menangkap sebuah senyuman kecilmu dari kaca spion. Menstimulus otot jantungku untuk mempompa darah lebih cepat.

"Kalau kamu nggak pegangan, nanti bisa jatuh."

Aku tak menjawab. Kutatap kedua tanganku yang saling terpaut di depan dada. Aku bisa melihat kerutan-kerutan kecil mulai menghiasi kulit jariku. Dengan ragu, kumasukkan kedua tanganku pada masing-masing saku yang berada di kanan kiri tubuhmu. Setengah memelukmu.

"… hangat," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Hn?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa."

Aku menunduk, jantungku berdegup kencang. Hangat yang melingkupi kedua tanganku seolah menyebar cepat dan berkumpul di wajahku.

Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berharap waktu berhenti sejenak?

Untuk kali ini saja.

Bolehkah aku sedikit egois?

Lagi, dari balik punggungmu, mataku kembali menatap punggung remaja yang melaju di depan kita.

.

.

_Untuk kamu pria baik hati si penguasa hati._

.

Angin dingin yang berembus dari puncak gunung membuatku menggigil. Mengingat hanya sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang melindungi tubuhku. Aku sedikit merutuk dalam hati karena meninggalkan jaketku di rumah tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya aku akan berakhir di sini. Di puncak gunung yang tak lelah meniupkan napas dinginnya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. aku mengembuskan napas lelah saat kusadari sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak membawa jaket disini. Kugosokkan kedua telapak tanganku dan meniupkan uap hangat dari celah bibirku. Berharap sedikit mngurangi rasa dingin yang mulai menembus ke dalam tulang-tulangku.

"Pakai ini."

"Eh!?" Sekali lagi nada kaget terlontar dari bibirku. Kutatap dirimu yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebuah jaket hitam milikmu yang terangsur kearahku.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Kamu pasti kedinginan juga. Lagipula, kamu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek."

"Aku nggak apa-apa."

"Benar Saku. Pakai saja. Sasuke sih udah tahan dingin." Ino muncul dari balik punggung Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Aku menatapnya ragu, kemudian menggeser pandanganku padamu ketika sebuah jaket terlempar menutupi wajahku.

"Pakai aja dan jangan membantah."

Kamu berbalik dan melangkah pergi bersama Ino. Menghampiri Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba yang tengah asyik mengambil beberapa potret dengan latar belakang tebing berbatu yang tampak indah.

Kutatap lekat-lekat jaket yang kini berada dalam genggamanku. Lekas, kupakai jaket hitam itu hingga melingkupi tubuhku yang kedinginan. Perlahan, kurasaka hangat menyebar keseluruh tubuhku. Kuhirup aroma _musk_ yang menguar kuat dari jaketmu. Rasanya aku seperti melayang terbang ke negeri antah barantah yang begitu indah. Jantungku berdegup lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Aku tahu aku mungkin berlebihan. Mungkin, siapa pun yang berada di posisiku akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama darimu, laki-laki yang tidak akan tega bila melihat seorang perempuan yang hanya memakai kaos biasa tanpa jaket berada dalam tempat dengan suhu rendah. Beruntungnya aku, karena akulah yang diberi kesempatan berada di posisi itu.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku, sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas saat rasa hangat ini semakin menyebar.

Ah, sepertinya saat ini langit sedang berbaik hati.

.

.

_Untuk kamu pria misterius yang begitu sulit kureka-reka kepribadiannya._

.

"_Tsukareta_!"

Sembari melemaskan lenganku yang kaku setelah membawa setumpuk tugas ke ruangan Tsunade-_sensei_, aku mengayunkan langkahku dengan riang di sepanjang koridor. Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas. Manik _emerald-_ku menangkap sosokmu yang tampak serius menekuni entah-apa-itu di mejamu.

Awalnya aku sependapat dengan teman-temanku, saat mereka menilaimu pria pendiam dan sedikit kaku. Namun, semakin lama mengenalmu, presepsi itu kian menipis.

"Hoy, _Teme_."

Kulihat Naruto menghampiri dirimu dan duduk di salah satu kursi di depan mejamu. Mendudukinya dengan posisi berlawanan –menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan yang terlipat di atas sandaran kursi.

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dalam diam, mengamati interaksimu dengan teman baikmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga kamu bisa tertawa selepas itu. Yang aku tahu, ternyata kamu juga seorang pria humoris yang banyak menyimpan tawa. Mereka hanya belum benar-benar mengenalimu, atau mungkin… memang akulah yang sok tahu.

"Sakura-_chan_ ngapain berdiri di pintu begitu?"

Suara Naruto membuatku tersentak. Aku menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum kecil. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Tadi baru nyerahin tugas ke Tsunade-_sensei_," ucapku sembari berjalan ke mejaku. Tepat di samping kanan mejamu. Dari ekor mataku, kulihat kamu sudah kembali terlibat percakapan seru dengan sahabat pirangmu.

Aku mengambil novel dari dalam tasku. Menempatkannya di atas meja setelah membuka bagian yang aku beri pembatas. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan dan mulai membaca. Sembari diam-diam menatapmu dari balik tirai rambut merah jambu yang menjuntai di sisi wajahku. Merekam segala ekspresi yang begitu jarang kamu tampakkan. Caramu membalas candaan Naruto, ekspresi jahilmu, tawamu.

Kurasa, aku memang mulai mengenalmu. Mungkin karena aku sering menjadi mata-matamu dari kejauhan. Memerhatikan tingkahmu diam-diam. Mengamati caramu tertawa lepas dihadapan teman-teman dekatmu, dan melihatmu yang kadang terlihat begitu dingin di hadapan orang yang tak begitu kamu kenal.

Dan hari itu kudapatkan satu kesimpulan. Aku sangat ingin menjadi seseorang yang dekat bagimu. Lebih dari orang yang kamu kenali sebagai salah satu rekanmu.

.

.

_Untuk kamu yang entah harus kusebut dengan kalimat apa lagi._

.

"Nggak pulang?"

Aku yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di aula sontak menoleh ke samping kananku. Aku tak kaget saat mendapati tubuh tegapmu berbalut pakaian wisuda berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Aku menggeleng sebagai respon untuk pertanyaanmu dan kembali menatap beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih asyik berceloteh ataupun berfoto bersama. Padahal acara wisuda kelulusan sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tidak heran sih, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa berkumpul bersama sebelum berpisah ke berbagai daerah untuk meneruskan pendidikan mereka.

Hari terakhir, ya….

Tanpa sadar, bola mataku sudah bergerak untuk melirik sosok yang kini sudah duduk di kursi tepat di samping kananku. Sudah hampir genap tiga tahun. Tiga tahun aku mengenalmu, dan tiga tahun pula sosokmu mendekam dalam sudut hatiku. Sebenarnya, hal ini membuatku jenuh. Aku bukan jenuh untuk jatuh hati kepadamu, aku hanya jenuh menjadi seorang yang tak pernah bisa menerjemahkan rasa kedalam kata-kata. Agar kamu tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang diam-diam menyukaimu.

Aku tahu, tidak ada dari kita yang mampu menebak arah hidup kita nantinya. Dan ketika kamu dan aku tak lagi bisa bersama menghabiskan waktu dengan semua kegiatan _club_ serta segala canda tawa yang terangkum di dalamnya, aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu.

Mungkin, mungkin kali ini aku harus berterus terang bahwa aku mengagumimu, menyukaimu. Bukan… bukan suka sebatas teman atau sahabat. Lebih dari itu.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan kuhirup kuat-kuat udara hingga memenuhi rongga dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sepasang _emerald_ dari balik kelopak mataku, suaraku mengalun lirih.

"Sas−"

"Sasuke! Ternyata kamu di sini. Pulang yuk."

Sesosok gadis yang tampak menawan dalam balutan pakaian wisudanya muncul dari pintu aula.

"Ah, Sakura. Mau pulang bareng sama kita?"

Aku menoleh ke samping. Menatapmu yang tengah menatapnya –gadis itu. Aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahmu terkembang lebih lebar saat kau berdiri dan bersisian dengannya.

"Sakura?"

Aku menatap kearah gadis tersebut dan menggeleng. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirku. "Aku masih ingin di sini. Kalian duluan saja."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya," ujarmu. Aku mengangguk dengan seulas senyum yang kuusahakan lepas. Manikku menatapmu dan dia yang berjalan bersisian.

Saat itu, Aku ingin berlari kearahmu, menggandeng tanganmu. Tapi, tanganku tak berani beranjak dari atas pahaku. Tubuhku tak mau menurutiku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu (Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini cinta. Terlalu tinggi, menurutku). Tapi, tanpa kusadari kau telah berjalan menjauh, menghilang dibalik pintu aula yang menutup.

Dan petang ini, di tempat perasaan ini untuk pertama kalinya tumbuh, aku ingin mengatakan aku menyukaimu. Namun, aku malah menulis sebuah prosa alih-alih agar tak kuketikkan dalam sebuah pesan singkat dilayar ponselku. Tapi, ketika mengingat tingkah-tingkah kecil yang kulakukan untukmu, maka biarlah ini menjadi sekalimat "aku menyukaimu" tanpa suara. Hingga kau tak pernah tahu betapa sesaknya menyimpan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau ungkapkan.

.

.

.

Untuk kamu, si Penguasa Hati.

.

Dari seseorang yang seringkali mengikuti gerak sosokmu dari bayangan.

_._

Dari seseorang yang tak pernah terjamah dalam pandangmu.

.

.

_Ketika seseorang itu pergi meninggalkanmu, lalu berjalan beriring dengan seorang dari dekatmu,_

_Itulah waktu terbaik menunjukkan besarnya ketulusanmu._

_Memang akan sakit dan mungkin meremukkan kalbu._

_Tapi…_

_Relakanlah cinta ketika telah saatnya pergi._

_Renungkanlah perjalanan indahmu bersamanya lalu temukan jati diri._

_Jauhkanlah rasa sakit hati karena cinta tak bermuara pada benci_

_Berhentilah sejenak untuk meminta, dan lekaslah memulai untuk memberi._

_Kelak kau akan kembali bahagia, terlebih jika itulah yang sejati._

_(Anonymous)_


End file.
